


your rooftop, and wherever you are

by tmwshj



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, hopefully this brings you comfort as well, minhee finds comfort in hyeongjun, minisong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: minhee finds himself crying in hyeongjun’s arms at three am in the morning.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	your rooftop, and wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> here's a 1.6k word dump that i wrote at 1 in the morning :p enjoy~~

minhee runs his fingers through his hair for the nth time that night, staring down at his chemistry practice paper despairingly as he lets out another groan.

his chemistry final is tomorrow, and he can’t help but overly worry. he’s been studying nothing but chemistry for the entire week now, and the symbols of the periodic table were slowly starting to blur together. carbon? copper? what oxides do they form again? minhee squints at the tiny font of the practice paper as the words start to become nothing but black dots.

he was so, so, tired.

all he wanted was a break. he was so tired from constantly over-exerting himself just because he can’t stand the thought of failure. he wishes he could be like his classmate and best friend, hyeongjun, instead – so carefree, so confident, just… so sure of himself. he wanted that so badly, but he can’t bring himself to fail, not even once. this mindset kept his grades up of course, but all at the expense of his health. his shoulders were aching and his head was spinning, and the longer he stared at the chemical equations in front of him, the more nauseous he felt. did he eat dinner? he honestly can’t remember.

minhee blinks tiredly at the digital clock across his table.

_02:07_

_its late,_ he thinks.

minhee sighs, putting down his pen. he had school tomorrow, he had to be awake for his chemistry exam, at least. minhee detaches himself from his spinning chair, a few bones cracking as he did so. he slumped down face first into his bed, not caring to brush his teeth nor wash his face. _it isn’t important,_ he thinks.

his head was buzzing from the onslaught of chemistry knowledge and after rolling around for nearly an hour, minhee came to terms with his insomnia. it was so frustrating. here he was, dead-beat tired, but his mind was running wild. with a groan, minhee pulls himself off the bed, heading over to the balcony. he gently pulls open the blinds, reaching over to gently knock on the window of his neighbour, who was none other than aforementioned best friend, song hyeongjun. he remembers telling hyeongjun how it was all very cliché, how the two skinny boys and next-door neighbours had become inseparable best friends after a whole three years of not daring to even breathe near each other. that was when they were ten though, now they’re almost eighteen and practically glued to the hip 24/7.

minhee watches as hyeongjun stirs in his sleep, slowly opening his eyelids as he squints at the shadowy figure waving at him from the window. for any normal person, this would have scared the shit out of them, but for the two best friends, it was the norm. hyeongjun knows about minhee’s frequent sleepless nights, and has always welcomed him to his room with open arms, no matter what the time was.

hyeongjun shuffles to the window, dragging along his blanket as he pulls the window down, helping minhee into his room.

“can’t sleep?” he asks, voice still hoarse.

minhee scratches his neck awkwardly, looking down sheepishly at the smaller boy. “you know me… i’m freaking out over the chem exam tomorrow.”

“i’m not surprised. wanna talk about it?” hyeongjun tilts his head to meet the eyes of the taller boy.

minhee doesn’t give a verbal reply, simply nodding.

“okay, hold on.”

hyeongjun leaves minhee standing in his room, surrounded by piles of laundry that he wasn’t even sure was clean or not – as he carefully pulled himself out of the window, disappearing into the night.

minhee couldn’t help but wonder what hyeongjun was doing, leaving his room at almost 3am in the morning. it could be dangerous! he scrambles to the window after snapping out of his stupor, looking down for any sign of hyeongjun.

“hey min! up here!”

minhee turns around and looks up, only to see a cheerful and surprisingly energised hyeongjun waving down at him from the roof of his home. minhee smiles at the adorable sight, proceeding to carefully hoist himself out of the window and onto the rooftop.

“here, grab on.” hyeongjun says, reaching out his hand for minhee to grab onto.

after the two boys were on the roof, they made themselves comfortable on the flat platform above the house’s attic. they stay in silence for a while, as minhee gathered his thoughts.

“whenever you’re ready min.” hyeongjun whispers, so quietly that it felt that the words were carried away by the wind just before they could reach minhee. minhee swallows.

“i’ve just… just been so tired recently.” he slowly looks over at hyeongjun, who gave him a reassuring nod.

minhee licks his lips, continuing, “i’ve only recently finished my maths exam, which i’ve been studying really hard for, and i wanted to give myself a break. but i didn’t. i… i just felt like i could be doing more with that time, you know? and my grade for chemistry isn’t good either, so i thought if, maybe, i gave myself a head start, it would do me good.

but now… i’ve just become increasingly frustrated at myself. the more practices i do, the more i don’t know, and i’m just… just so…” minhee’s face contorts into a pout as he tries to put his emotions into words. “just so… done.”

for minhee, this was a vicious cycle he couldn’t break out of. feeling as though he wasn’t good enough yet, then proceeding to burn himself out, getting buried under stacks of work and his expectations of himself. he feels the tears start to prick at his eyes.

he never had the courage to bring it up to his parents, who, as much as they loved him, also had high expectations for their only son. he didn’t want to leave them feeling disappointed, so all he could do, to repay the love that they showered him with, was to simply do well in school. maybe that’s why, here he was, seeking comfort in hyeongjun in the dead of the night.

hyeongjun listens to minhee with all his attention, rubbing circles soothingly on the back of minhee’s hand.

“minhee,” hyeongjun starts, with so much strength and certainty in his voice, “i want you to know that i am proud of you. that we, your parents, your friends, are so, so very proud of you and everything that you’ve accomplished.”

and with that, the glass strings that were holding minhee together – shatters.

minhee breaks down in hyeongjun’s arms, his tears falling in streaks down his face as he bawled into hyeongjun’s chest, his larger frame enveloping the smaller boy completely.

hyeongjun brings a hand up to stroke his back slowly, voice cracking as he continues to speak. “you’ve been working so hard, and we can all see it in your face. we don’t say it, but we’re worried for you, min-ah.”

minhee pulls himself away from hyeongjun, still sniffling profusely, face morphed into an expression of guilt and sadness. “i— i know.”

“but you still do it because you don’t want to disappoint them… and yourself, right?”

minhee could only nod at hyeongjun’s words, knowing that he’d hit the bullseye.

hyeongjun pushes himself up and kneels in front of minhee, who was sitting cross-legged across from him. hyeongjun slowly pulls minhee into a tight embrace, as minhee sits there, still numb from all the crying. no words needed to be exchanged, as minhee finds warmth and comfort in hyeongjun after letting out all his emotions.

“feeling better?”

minhee smiles, eyes still slightly red and cheeks still damp from his breakdown earlier. he doesn’t know how hyeongjun does it, but he always ends up leaving the boy’s embrace feeling less fatigued than before. he can’t believe how lucky he was to be blessed with the mere presence of hyeongjun.

“yeah. thanks jun.” he croaks out quietly.

hyeongjun chuckles, “what for? isn’t this what being friends is all about?”

 _ah, that’s hyeongjun for you. so undeniably selfless and full of love for his friends,_ minhee thinks.

just as minhee was about to respond, a clap of thunder rang through the night sky, and before they knew it, tiny pitter-patters of rain started to descend onto the rooftop. as hyeongjun quickly scrambles off, minhee gently holds his palm out, feeling tiny droplets of water dance on it. he feels the cool rainwater fall onto his cheeks, and sticks out a tentative tongue, just because he could, letting the weird-metallic taste of rainwater envelope his mouth.

“kang minhee! get in before you catch a cold!” he hears hyeongjun whisper shout from his window. minhee looks at the vast night sky one last time, and for the first time in a long while, feels his body relax and his mind clear up. he takes a deep breath, the petrichor emanating from the grass filling his nose.

it was 3am, maybe 4, the night before his dreaded chemistry exam, but minhee, dare he say, felt…

free.

minhee smiles, to no one in particular, the previous stress all gone from his system. he carefully climbs back into hyeongjun’s room as the latter passes him a towel to dry himself off.

“if you catch a cold, it’s not my fault.” hyeongjun huffs, throwing minhee a dry t-shirt.

“you’re the one who decided to bring us to the rooftop!” minhee jokingly taunts.

and although it was dark, minhee could practically hear hyeongjun roll his eyes.

minhee falls asleep in hyeongjun’s bed that night at approximately 4am, or maybe later, who knows? but needless to say, it was one of the best nights of rest he had gotten for a while, and that chemistry exam?

minhee probably crushed it. and damn right was he proud of himself.

he should probably treat hyeongjun to bubble tea or something huh? although that brat most likely didn’t do half of the questions.

(minhee was right, hyeongjun didn’t. he still got him bubble tea though.)

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to add that this isnt romance in the slightest, just minisong being supportive best friends bc i felt like writing it 🥺
> 
> scream at me if you want on twitter @tmwshj and thank you for reading!


End file.
